


There Is An Impostor Among Us

by thetransgirlwhoneverwas



Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetransgirlwhoneverwas/pseuds/thetransgirlwhoneverwas
Summary: The crew of the Skeld just want to get their tasks done and go home. Pink is terrified, paranoid, and can't stop thinking about impostors. They just want to finish what they're doing and pray that no more dead bodies are found.
Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	There Is An Impostor Among Us

Pink hated the electrical room of the _Skeld_. They always had. It was dark, rewiring was boring most of the time, and scary when something went wrong. And that was when the ship was operating normally. When the worst that could happen was just a rewiring mistake. They really didn’t like going into electrical, and always did their best to stay out of there as much as possible. But, that was what their list of tasks said, so to electrical they were going.

They passed Blue on the way. A slight nod, a little wave. An acknowledgement that they had seen each other. Assuming it was Blue, of course. Assuming Blue was still a crewmate. Nobody was sure who was who anymore. Nobody trusted each other.

Pink walked into electrical, but they didn’t even have time to reach the far wall before an alert sounded. They all rushed to the cafeteria to find who had sounded the alarm: Orange. Orange, who had reported a dead body. A dead body that had once belonged to Blue.

Pink was the last person to have seen Blue before they died. Did anyone know? If they knew, would they suspect Pink? That would be a disaster, they knew. This was hardly the first ship to be infiltrated by an impostor. Someone who pretended to be a member of the crew. Tales were told in bars across the galaxy, only half remembered due to the haze of alcohol obscuring the memories of the rest, but the important parts stuck in the mind forever, milling around in the background of one’s imagination and inspiring others to sleep with one eye open. Creatures that got onto ships and pretended to be one of the crew. Sometimes through the airlock, sometimes sneaking in while ejecting trash. Killing off the crew, one by one. Implicating others. Sabotaging the ship. Sneaking through the ventilation. Anyone suspected would be flushed out into the vast emptiness of space. If they were the impostor, the ship was safe, at least for the moment. If the impostor was never found, well, who knew. The ships that didn’t find the impostor until too late didn’t return.

“Where was the body found?” asked Cyan.

“Outside electrical,” answered Orange. “Between there and storage.”

“Who was around that area?” asked Red.

“I...I was in electrical,” Pink volunteered, hoping to clear their own name before any suspicions arose. “But I came in from the other side.”

“I was in weapons,” Red offered.

“Upper engine,” said Cyan.

“Cafeteria,” said White.

“Shields,” said Black.

“That’s pretty close to storage,” Cyan turned to Black. “Seems a little sus.”

“I came there from weapons,” Black defended. “Red can vouch for me.”

“That’s true,” Red provided. “But I haven’t seen you doing any tasks today.”

“All my tasks are multi-part,” Black insisted. “I’ll get them done.”

“Hmm,” Cyan mused. “I don’t think there’s enough evidence to guess who it could have been yet.”

“Agreed,” Red nodded.

“We should definitely keep an eye out, though,” Cyan continued. “Black and Pink seem kinda sus.”

“M-me?” Pink asked. “Why me?”

“You were in electrical,” Red answered. “Perfect position to kill and run away.”

“B-but I came in from the other side…?” Pink offered weakly.

“Whatever, nobody’s getting ejected,” Cyan said, and Pink breathed a sigh of relief. “Yet,” they added.

Pink left the cafeteria and started moving towards the medbay. Cyan went in the same direction and they ended up walking together. Silently, however. Nobody really dared speak to each other outside of emergency meetings. Nobody wanted to give themselves away or make themselves a target.

Pink and Cyan walked into the medbay and Cyan set some form of experiment to run, and stood there to watch. Pink left and moved through the engines back in the direction of electrical but before they arrived another alarm sounded. Pink’s whole body was a knot of tension as they made their way to the cafeteria and counted everyone there. Red, Orange, White, Black...no Cyan.

“Where was the body?” White asked, looking intensely at Black.

“Medbay,” Red announced. “And I know who did it?”

Orange looked at Pink. White looked at Black. Black looked at White. Pink looked at the floor.

“It was Pink,” Red finally said.

“ME?” Pink squeaked, somewhere between indignant and terrified.

“Pink and Cyan left the cafe together in that direction,” Red explained. “I stopped off in admin and then went off to medbay too. I found Cyan dead. Pink is the only one who could have done it. Pink is the impostor.” They looked directly at Pink, who could almost feel the burning gaze of those intense eyes underneath the helmet.

“O...or maybe it was you!” Pink raised their voice for the first time to accuse Red. “Maybe you did it and you’re trying to frame me by reporting it yourself!”

“Flimsy,” said White. “You were a suspect when we found Blue as well. Agreed, it’s got to be Pink.”

“Pink is too sus,” agreed Black. “It’s them.”

“N...no,” Pink tried to defend themself, but they had all rounded on them. “P-please, I promise, it’s not me, I would never, I could never, I haven’t killed anyone, please!”

Pink continued to plead as the others dragged them to the airlock and threw them inside. None of them said anything, and that was probably more scary than if they were taunting them. None of them said anything. They just silently passed judgement on Pink as the airlock door closed.

“Please…” Pink said, though they knew nobody could hear them. Nobody was listening. Nobody cared.

Red slammed their fist into the button and Pink was blasted out into oblivion.

They drifted out, spinning in a circle, stars and galaxies whirling around them. Eventually they grabbed onto another piece of space junk ejected from the ship and stabilised themselves. That was all Pink was now, they thought. Space junk. Flushed out into the endless void with the rest of the waste. They watched the _Skeld_ fly away and sighed in annoyance.

“Sloppy,” they told themselves. “Next time, do better.”

Their lie had not held up and they had been caught out. The meek, nervous act worked at first, and it worked very well on newer crews, but experienced crew members knew not to trust it. Next time, more confident. Throw around a few accusations. Maybe actually report themselves once. Throw them off the scent. Maybe this time distract them all and then vent all of the oxygen, watch the humans slowly suffocate. That would be fun, and a nice pick-me-up after the failure on the _Skeld_. Maybe instead they would sabotage the reactor. Flood the ship with radiation. They would be fine, of course, but the humans in their cheap spacesuits would die swiftly and painfully. The thought made Pink shiver with delighted anticipation. Not that their name was really Pink, of course. That would change next time.

There would be a next time, of course. This was the busiest trade route in the galaxy for those humans. There would be another ship that would pick them up as part of the space debris they always picked up. They would go from ship to ship, sometimes successfully taking out all of the humans, sometimes being found out. Failure was part of the risk, but the reward was oh so worth it.

There, already, another ship. Pink transformed into a more abstract shape and clung to the hull as it passed. Some time later the door opened to let out some trash and the shape slithered in through the chute. It lay in a dark corner for some time, waiting, planning, imagining, until finally a human in a purple suit wandered in, delightfully alone. The shape moved fast, and before the human could react or even scream, a point pierced through their helmet and back in less than a second. The human slumped to the ground, and the shape quickly dragged it to the chute and flushed it out into space before anyone could see, before the shape changed again to resemble the creature it had just killed, just in time before an alarm sounded. Not the same alarm as before, but a ship-wide notification to all aboard.

Purple checked their list of tasks to pretend to do, and set off in the direction of the navigation room as the notification continued to sound across the ship.

_There is an impostor among us._


End file.
